ashikabi no13
by metalxking
Summary: Que pasa si cuando roxas se une a sora es enviado a tokyo? Y para rematar conoce una cierta chica que dice ser un sekirei y el su ashikabi veanlo y revisen
1. Chapter 1

Ashibaki no.13

Capitulo 1

Era una profunda noche(prox.8 horas).estaba inconsciente un joven escapuchado en medio de un callejon...

Aay! se empezó a levantár medio consciente de lo que paso ¿donde estoy? .Se incorpora

Uhh ¿que paso? ¿estoy muerto? Se pregunto confundido, meintras decidio pensar más a fondo

Veamos lo unico que recuerdo fue... mientra se ponía triste dijo: se supone que me uni a sora pero estoy vivo en este lugar,bueno los nadies no mueren desaparecen pero estoy vivo.

Bueno lo mejor es investigar este lugar. mientras caminaba hacia la calle

Después mientras caminaba(8:30 prox)

El joven se preguntaba varias preguntas como: donde es este lugar? Porque estoy vivo? Y porque la gente me mira raro? Hasta que se empezo a mirar para ver si algo andaba mal hasta que se dio cuenta. Ohh es la capucha *bueno estoy fuera de la organización y supongo que ya no debo escorderme haci que no hay nesecida de ocultar mi rostros* entonces se la quito

Mientras seguia caminando noto que había mucha gente debe ser un mundo grande y tambien que había varios edificios pero principalmente uno al centro de la ciudad .ahí seria un buen lugar para comer helados penso.

inmediatamente se dio cuenta de axel y ... y.., mientras trataba de recordar la chica... Si era una chica pero por más que pudo no podía recordar diablos maldijo

Al final dejo atrás el tema por que estaba agotado haci que decidio descansar

Preguto a unas personas sobre el parque más cercano . por suerte los habitantes hablan el mismo idioma

Haci que se dirijio al parque para dormir puesto que no tenia hogar se decidio ir a un arbol y mañana verá como solucionar el problema

En el parque...(9 prox)

Al dirigirse vio que estaba vacio haci que se subio al arbol más como se puso la capucha y dormio al instante *bueno supongo que este es un buen lugar*

Al rato el joven no.13 se despertó aun era de noche (aprox las 11 u 12 hora)mientra se levantaba noto una chica con bata rasgada y con sangre al instante se preocupo por el bienestar de ella y bajo a preguntar

Oye señorita esta bien? Pregunto

No.. estoy rota respondio de una forma seria y cansada

El joven se dio cuenta de las palabras al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta de el. el estaba roto o incompleto. *bueno si usted está rota busque lo que quieres, nunca se rinde o buscar algo que pueda reparar lo roto* dijo con confianza y sonriente ¿bueno y como te llamas?

Akitsu. respondio aun triste

porque esta rota?

No puedo tener un ashibaki y no puedo ser alado,un sekirei tiene que tener un ashibaki aquella persona que comparte su vida con mente,cuerpo y alma... es sutodo. respondio

Al oir esto roxas se sorprendió. el sabia de una forma que se siente no tener algo *bueno yo puedo protegerte y puedes abrirte conmigo si tu quieres dijo

Estas seguro dijo con un poco de felicidad

Derecho. mientras se encogió de hombros

Al momento la sekirei se sorprendió y al mismo tiempo salto y se fue directamente haci sus labios para besarlos. los dos cayeron al piso, el beso fue corto de unos 10 segundo al final se separaron. roxas lo sintio como de 1 hora

Sekirei no.7! siempre para protegerte dijo

Roxas estaba en shock y sonrojado por que me besas? Dijo nervioso mientras se tocaba la mejilla

Uste me acepto como sekirei haci que aceptaste ser mi ashibaki dijo con un poco más de animo

Ohh mierda ahora estoy más confundido pensó.*osea eso significa.. que soy tu novio* dijo mientras se tocaba el pecho

Asintio*

Fin del cap.

Lol bueno lo que paso fue que roxas al decir "abrirte conmigo" en lenguaje inocemte ser amigos pero en sekirei es ser tu ashibaki :v fuck explication bueno chaoo

Acepto crítica constructiva hasta pronto...como 2 dias a un mes o 1 años o...


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Han pasado unos minutos después de los echos .akitsu y roxas se sentaron en la banca ahi le había explicado todo sobre el plan sekirei,etc

Haci que ustedes estan en un juego donde 108 sekireis pelearan .hasta que solo uno quede en pie dijo roxas

Sí dijo akitsu

Roxas estaba enojado como pueden tratar simplemente juguetes penso mientras cerraba el puño eso es injusto pero de repente sintio algo un poco frio juntarse contra el

No me gusta ver mi ashibaki enojado dijo akitsu mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte

Roxas estaba raro era dificil definir el sentimiento se sentía alguien les llamo la atención era una pelí-rosa,con un kimodo negro y un gran lazo rosado y una mujer pelo gris con semivendada, traje negro un abierto, con unos guantes con garras y con un ojo tapado por el cabello

hey lamento su momento de amor. pero me llevare al número chatarra dijo la peli-rosa con tono exigente

Roxas se levanto. primero ella no es chatarra y segundo no dejare que se la estaba lo suficientemente enojado por los acontecimientos

Un pequeño disgusto se llevo la pelí-rosa. bueno niño te dare un dulce y me la llevo .en tono burlesco. a parte no te matare mientras sacaba la lengua

Roxas le acordaba a una cierta rubia malhumorada llamada larxener era casi identica de mal genio nunca entendio su forma de ser, la moyoria de veces siempre se quedaba callado o ignoraba las palabras aunque en ese tiempo el era un "zombi". pecho plano menciono roxas

En ese momento la mujer con cuchillas empezo a reirse.

uhhh! Cierra la boca pagar pequeño mocoso mientras se lanzo en seguida con su puñ ese instante roxas pudo esquivarlo se sorprendió de su velocidad pero. al rápidamente movió su pie dando una patada a roxas que lo envio hacia un arbol creando una nube de polvo

ashibaki-sama akitsu musito mientras empezo a crear fragmentos de hielo,que fueron lanzados a benitsubasa pero haihane se interpuso con sus garras destruyendo parte de los fragmentos

La nube de polvo desaparecio montrando a roxas aun de pie. Eso sí me dolio es rapida y fuerte. Eso es todo mientras de sobaba el estomago, un poco dederiorado tras el golpe,entonces invoco su arma...

Qué como se supone que esta vivo esa patada debio matar un humano o dejarlo inconsciente razono benitsubasa en ese instante vio un rapido haz de luz de la mano del chico creando lo que parecía una espada en forma de llave color blanco,con un mango de que parecian alas,arriba formaba un corazón y una estrella.(prometidad nose ingles y tampoco describir la llave :v)

Bueno mi turno mientra se posicionaba entonces dijo thundaga mientras ponia la espada al cielo que creo un rayo que cayo a benitsubasa en ese instante ella se movio esquivando. el rayo pero roxas se abanlazo sobre ella,la peli-rosa pudo esquivarlo pero rasgando levemente su kimodo y su cadera.

Roxas se volvio ala iniciativa volviendo con prometida hacia ella,benitsubasa adivinaba los movimientos ,después decidio contraatacar con una brecha hacia su lo pudo esquivar y despues decidio separarse e igual hizo la chica.

Maldito mocoso agredio la peli-rosa mientras se iluminaba su puño apunto de su ataque roxas activo su limit break listo para contrarrestar el ataque

los 2 se acercaron para dar su golpe luchadores chocaron y enfrentando sus ataque se envolvieron temporal mente en un aura rosada y al otro celeste al final se oyó una gran explosión

Después que se disolviese el polvo .roxas segui en pie un poco rasgado y con rasguños y benitsubasa estaba en el suelo inconsciente

cumplida dijo el ex mienbro de la organización con poco de felicidad en el decidio echar curaga para recuperarse

Haihane Estaba luchando con akitsu. Cuando se percató que benitsubasa había sido derrotada decidio irse para tras. rapidamente agarrar a benitsubasa y escapar...

Roxas se había percatado de eso. pero decidio no detenerla después de todo el estaba muy cansado e igual notaba a akitsu.

Bueno alparecer todo acabo dijo roxas a akitsu

Ah! Ashikabi sama es imprecionante menciono akitsu

Jaja no es para tanto dijo sonrisa roxas . mejor llamame roxas

Roxas-sama. musito akitsu

solo roxas* dijo el ex no.13

rox... En ese instante se desmayo,roxas la atrapó haciendose retroceder por su peso.

Debe estar decidio ponerla en la banca y dejarla descansar pero antes decidio echarle curaga ya que se miraba en mal estado.

Será mejor dormir. decidio subirse al un árbol y se dejó fundir en sus pensamiento.¿como eh llegado aqui?, ¿que paso con sora?,¿la chica que no podía recordar? Y que pasara con el plan sekirei? Al final tras sus pensamientos cerró los ojos y durmio

Fin del cap. 2

Nota:no soy dueño de sekirei o kingdom hearts

bueno este fue más largo podía seguir escribiendo un poco mas pero tampoco me quiero quedar sin ideas y también tratare de usar la primera persona,los Flashback,etc

hasta la próxima metal king nos vemos en una semana a un mes...o un año...


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Bueno la mala ortografía es uno de mi varios fallos,aparte de mi pesimismo( si soy muy pesimista :'v)bueno si más preámbulo empezamos...pero antes no creo que tenga haren roxas solo akitsu o tal vez no...

No soy dueño de kh o sekirei

capitulo 3

POV roxas

Sentí el amanecer del sol y la luz me iluminaba me desperte los pajaros cantaban,tambien vi el sonido de los carros y la gente era comparado cuando me levantaba en el castillo era todo muerto o más bien inexistente.

Me baje del arbol me acorde de akitsu la chica que dice que soy su ashibaki me asomé a ver ella estába dormida. Decidí explorar el mundo y dejar akitsu dormida.

Talvez pueda cambiar objeto en una tienda, me acorde que llevaba anillos y un montón de objetos en los bolsillos talvez tengan valor en este mundo. Eh leido en la biblioteca de la organización varios libro sobre muchos temas,incluyendo uno sobre los metales y minerales que algunos son más valiosos que otros.

 **Más tarde...**

Vaya no pense que tuvieran tanto valor esos objetos ! Me dije feliz. la organización siempre daba comida y todo a cambio de cumplir sus objetivos pero nunca fueron me preocupaba los helados de sal marinas, comprar pociones,eter,etc

'Bueno ahora que debo hacer?'me pare por un diriji a una no tengo ropa ni akitsu tampoco.

Me compre una camisa gris simple,una chaqueta mangas largas blanca con capucha, la capucha por dentro era negro y por fuera blanca,las orillas del ciper principal de en medio eran roja,las demás orillas eran de color blanco y negro a ajedrez ,un pantalón(kh2) y unos tenis blanco y negro.

Con la ropa de akitsu no sabia nada que llevarle,le pedí ayuda a una mujer joven que atendía que comprarle,la señora me propuso un kimodo delgado blanco manga largas ,con una cinta , brasier y una "ropa interior femenina"

fin POV roxas

El ex mienbro había salido de la tienda se había quitado su uniforme de la organización y ponerse lo que se había dirijio al parque

*tengo que dirijirme al parque pensó, y después ir a buscar comida y un lugar*

 **Mientras tanto en otro lugar.**

Una cierta pelí-rosa se estaba despertando después de lo ocurrido.

Tsk...que demonios paso? Pregunto gruñendo y con dolor de cabeza

Bueno el chico te dio una paliza , te tuve que salvar y salir . menciono haihane con tono burla. Haciendo molestar a la chica.

haci que un mono me derroto mientras cerraba los puños.

Jejeje sip menciono haihane. siempre le gustaba molestar a benitsubasa era algo rutinario para ella. Sin mencionar que te dijo plana mientras se reía un poco

esto solo hizo más aumentar la ira a mocoso lo lamentara algún día me vengare. en ese momento entro otra persona interompio la

Vaya!me eh dado cuenta que ustedes han fallado una mision menciono una cara tranquila,un poco cansada y poca areglada,un traje de cuero negro con un cinturón cafe,una capa grin llevaba una espada en la cintura,llamada la sekirei negro

ahh! Si sólo fue un contratiempo jejeje dijieron la dos nerviosas

nose preocupen el presidente dijo que no siguieran. Y bueno quien te dejo insconciente?

Fue un chico..Aunque nose si era su fuerza era más que la que cualquier humano talvez era un sekirei Menciono benitsubasa apenada por pensar por la derrota

Uhh ya veo y como era? Aún con más interes

Era de alrededor de 16 años,ojos azules,pelo rubio que parecía azotado por el viento,tenia una gabardina negra con capucha y tenia una llave en forma de llave muy rara.

'Ya veo..bueno descanse y recuerden entrenar el escuadrón diciplinario no acepta estas cosas', mientras salia.

 **Devuelta con roxas...**

El chico estaba caminando ya cerca del parque,estando en sus profundo seguia se acordó de como más o menos llego a este pelea con sora a causa de su ira por la muerte de axel .el estaba triste por éso acontecimientos aunque no tuvo más que aceptarlo aunque por alguna extraña razón sentía que axel estaba de la derrota con sora sintio que su alma flotaba en el vacío sin fin y después en este mundo.

Entonces sus pensamientos se fueron a una chica..nose acordaba de ella,pero el sentía que era importante,trato más de recordarla' x..xi..hasta que grito. Xion!' Le empezo a doler la cabeza.'xion' musito 'por lo menos tengo su nombre

Estaba en el paque, se acercó más ala banca ahí estaba la sekirei,sentada

'hola akitsu' menciono encojiendose. no tenia mucho que decir puesto que la conoció 1 dia

'Roxas-sama' menciono la sekirei de hielo 'usted no me abandono' con poco de alegría. se notaba que antes estaba triste o decepcionada bueno era difícil de desifrarlo

'Ehh! Porque penso eso? Yo no la abandonaria.

... Mientras se sonrojaba levemente 'Me levante y usted no estaba pensé que me dejo no me gustaría estar sin usted'

'yo lo siento por haberte dejado' se disculpo 'pero fue solo para recoger dinero y comprar ropa la próxima te prometo avisarte' menciono con una pequeña sonrisa.'Aparte soy tu ashibaki y supongo que debo cuidar de ti'menciono

'Ah Roxas-sama es muy buena persona' dijo akitsu sonrojada por la palabras dichas de el

'Bueno lo que sea,ten' ignorando el tema le dio una la agarro y la abrió viendo que esta ropa.'no tienes ropa haci que te compre una,si quieres más tarde podemos comprar la que te guste' hablo el nadie.

Para akitsu era un regaló de los dioses. era su primer regalo y tambien venia de su ashibaki.'gracias Roxas-sama,prometo estimarlo' elogio con voz monotoma

 **Más tarde(mucho más tarde) aprox. ( o mas..)**

Los 2 estaban caminando,akitsu llevaba su ropa puesta(que se había puesto detrás de unos abusto,Roxas simplemente ignoro el momento aunque lo incomodo un poco)de pronto hubo un pequeño rugido.

Que fue eso? Pregunto Roxas mientras miraba varios lados

Yo...¿tengo habre? Murmuró la sekirei de hielo apenada.

'lo mejor es buscar un puesto de comida' debía admitir que el tenia hambre. aunque las pociones tenían un efecto de quitar el hambre aunque no podía darse el lujo de beberlas ya que solo tenia 8 y seria mejor ocuparlas para un mejor momento.

En fin se acomodaron en un puesto de "comida japonesa"(comida china :v) y pidieron raciones de ramen(nose nada de comida asiatica)

Roxas noto que esto se comía con a comido haci entonces lo más coherente fue ensartar los palos en los objetos y llevárselos ala que akitsu podía hacerlo muy facil acomodando los palillos una mano y creando algo parecido a una tenaza.

Como haces eso? Dijo curioso Roxas

Akitsu hizo caso,puso 2 palillos entre los dedos de Roxas con cierta delicadeza 'abre' moviendo sus dedos haciendo que los palillos abrieron 'cierra' haciendo cerrar los palillos con voz monotoma,después akitsu le dio de comer (con la mano de roxas) a que todo se acabo dejando solo la sopa que el nadie se la bebio.

Después de todo lo ocurrido roxas se bebio la sopa y akitsu se comió 3 platos de ramen,los 2 se levantaron pagaron la cuenta y fueran a buscar un hogar...

'Gracias por ayudarme' dijo el ex de la organización caminando junto akitsu buscando cualquier departamento en la cuidad,aparte de explorar más los alrededores.

'No hay problema Roxas-sama,siempre estaré con usted y lo protegere' menciono akitsu con su voz monotoma.

Derecha dijo Roxas.

Roxas noto un cartel donde había una posada que salía muy barato y una buena oferta,'supongo que este es un buen lugar,¿no lo crees akitsu? Mientras leía el nombre izumo inn...

to be continue :v

Fin del capitulo

Bueno aquí el 3 capitulo creo que lo hice un poco mejor, aunque no es tan que bruto! que bruto! pongale 0 !pero ahí va

No vemos en un dia..una semana o.. un año...


End file.
